desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Renaboss/Wiksteria Lane - S01E01 - "Welcome to the Lane"
WIKSTERIA LANE Starring Renaboss, Lynettefan2626, Lady Junky, Jdg98, ImmaGleek, with DoctorStrange and UFO Editor. S01E01 - "Welcome to the Lane" My name is DoctorStrange. You might find yourself rather surprised to be confronted with a voice, a name, that doesn't belong to any face. Well, the thing is, I am, unfortunately, deceased. Inactive. I'm... gone. My spirit, my essence, lives on, however. In a place, a community, where I once found comfort: Wiksteria Lane. Now, I would like to introduce you to the people who are now active members of said community. I can't do it personally, of course. I'm dead. So... yeah. Anyway, why don't we start by the new guy? Renaboss, the handsome, bright and lovable new resident of Wiksteria Lane, is unpacking his stuff as he prepares to settle down into the leaderboard. This is Renaboss. Isn't he just charming? Renaboss had been longing for a place where he could feel like part of a community, and so he found his way to Wiksteria Lane. Little does he know, he's about to get so much more than he bargained for. Lynettefan2626 makes his way to Renaboss, bringing with him a basket of muffins. He introduces himself, and Renaboss comments that he loves home made pastries, but Lynette tells him they are store-bought, because he can't bake, or cook, or do anything home-related. But he's proficient nevertheless, and likes to be inclusive to all newcomers. Lynette says this with a large smile plastered on his face. Renaboss is thankful; Lynette says he can't wait for Rboss to start working alongside him, as he could use all the help one can get. He then heads off on his way. You have just met Lynettefan2626, the cunning self-proclaimed leader of Wiksteria Lane. Little does he know, he's getting more than he bargained for as well... Some time later, Renaboss meets ImmaGleek, the sarcastic, wise-cracking sidekick; they become instant friends, and Imma tells him she is Lynette's secretary. Renaboss then meets social outcast Jdg98, a relatively childish community member, whom apparently Lynette has a grudge against. Jdg warns Rboss that Lynette is a Nazi-like controller, but refuses to divulge why, out of fear that there will be repercussions should such reasons be revealed. Rboss is intrigued and confused. He decides to take young Jdg under his wing, and offers to help him whenever possible. Rboss then notices UFO Editor across the portal, and asks who that is. Jdg tells him it's UFO, the most mysterious of the community members, who doesn't get out much or talk much, to anyone. Renaboss decides to go over and introduce himself, but UFO, despite being polite, is slightly evasive. Later, whilst walking down the list, Rboss notices a woman running, tripping and falling hard on the floor. At that time, all Renaboss could do was utter what would soon become his catch-word... Renaboss says "Dafuq?", and he rushes to help the woman up. She claims that she wants to jog to look nice for her beau, but she keeps tripping and falling due to her inner-ear defect. Rboss is captivated by the charming woman, who introduces herself as "Lady Junky, LJ for my friends". She appears to have a thick French accent. Lynettefan suddenly shows up and spots LJ in Rboss' arms, and asks what is going on. LJ explains what happened, and Lynette thanks Rboss for aiding her, but then turns to her and says "Darling, we really should be going home." LJ kisses him on the cheek and heads to her template. Lynette bids farewell to Rboss, and asks him what he will be up to now that he's settled on the Lane. Boss tells him he plans on moving up the administrator leaderboard, and Lynette warns him that the race for power is a tough one... and that people often end up getting hurt. He does this with the wickedest of smiles, and leaves. Boss is weirded out. Later, Lynette meets with Imma, and she asks him what he thinks of the new member. Lynette tells her he seems like a nice, capable, determined man... "And that is why I have to destroy him." He turns to Imma and says "And you are going to help me." Imma smiles. Yes, Renaboss had yearned for a peaceful community in which to set up roots. But he'd soon learn that, behind the idyllic façade of Wiksteria Lane, there lied darkened hearts, consumed with corruption and thirst for power. And he would find this out sooner rather than later. And it would be everything but charming. Overview of Wiksteria Lane. Jdg98 is recapping. Imma is chatting. Lynettefan2626 is constructing. Lady Junky is taking pics. And UFO is inside his portal, looking out through the window. Yes, Wiksteria Lane is not as pretty as it seems. And no one knows this better than me. Or UFO Editor, for that matter. After all... he's the one that killed me. ''END OF CHAPTER ONE Category:Blog posts Category:WL Series